Trouble Sleeping
by Tragedy Tay
Summary: College conversations. SS. Fluff!


Title: Trouble Sleeping

Summary: College conversations. SS.

Rating: PG-13

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sum?"

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"My roommate is sleeping."

"It's like nine."

"Midnight."

"Still."

"Whatever. So. How's stuff?"

"Good. You've only been gone a day."

"True."

"Though it feels like four."

"Mmm."

"You kill me, Summer, with the romance."

"Okay, snuggles, how's Ryan?"

"Um...he exists."

"Well...that's a compliment. For him."

"He left a couple hours after you did, Sadie went with him."

"No shit?"

"Yeah. Okay, so. Um. I miss you."

"Cohen-"

"No, I do. I know it's only been like...a day, but I do. And it's going to be months, and I don't know how I'm going to stand it. Okay?"

"..."

"Summer? Did I freak you out, fuck, I didn't want to freak you out, I...just forget I said anything."

"No, I mean...I miss you too, you know? But we shouldn't dwell on it, right, we should focus on school and Ryan and other shit. Or it might get hard."

"How is it not going to be hard?"

"Less hard."

"Are you okay?"

"I am. It's been a couple months, you can stop asking."

"I just want to make sure."

"I'm okay. She'd want me to be, you know?"

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I am, Cohen."

"I can be up there in like half a day, you know. Just say the word."

"It's fine."

"Shit, Sum, I don't...can't I just come out there, and we can get an apartment, or something? There's no point in me being here alone."

"Everybody says you should live on campus. Come on, let's just do this, and maybe next year we can move."

"Hmm."

"It'll be fine."

"But-"

"I'll give you a blowjob if you leave it alone!"

"You can't do that! I have to wait for that! And by then you'll miss me so much, you'll do it anyway!"

"Mmmhmm."

"Fine."

"Exactly."

"You're a bitch."

"I know."

"Now what do we talk about?"

"How are your parents?"

"Freaked about Ryan. Ready to adopt Kaitlin."

"I'm not going to ask."

"That's why I love you. How's Taylor?"

"She sent me cheese."

"That's...thoughtful."

"And clothes. And lots of stuff. But still, cheese."

"That Taylor."

"Be nice to Taylor."

"I am always nice to Taylor, as long as you love me more."

"O...kay."

"I got you better presents anyway."

"I have to sleep."

"Why?"

"Don't whine."

YOU whine."

"I don't care. I need to sleep. I have classes, and I don't want to sleep through them, I'm stupid enough while awake."

"You're not stupid, you'll be fine."

"Yeah. Alright. I have to go."

"Don't be nervous."

"Okay."

"It'll go swimmingly."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry. I love you. Flunk out, and come home with me."

"Maybe next semester."

"The timing on that is all wrong, shrimp."

"You...silence."

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye."

"..."

"Hang up."

"No."

"Cohen! I have to SLEEP."

"No, you have to talk to me."

"God. I am going to hang up on you now."

"Fine."

"Oh my god, HANG UP."

"I thought you were."

"Cohen, I love you, I miss you, I hate you not being here, but I really have to go."

"Okay."

"Please hang up."

"No."

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep."

"Talk to me."

"Okay. Um. Once upon a time, Summer and Seth were in the same thousand-mile radius..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Summer, stop."

"No! This is so fucking stupid!"

"You said-"

"I know! I can't though, Cohen, I have to study!"

"You said you would study last weekend and then fly out!"

"Well, I had to-"

"You had to party. Shit, Summer, it's like fucking high school."

"I spent three goddamn years of high school following you around, so shut the fuck up, _Cohen_."

"Whatever, Summer, whatever, you said you would come down for my birthday!"

"I'm sorry! You just, you don't understand, I can't...I need this test, Cohen, or it will all fuck up."

"I know, Sum, but...we never talk. You're always out, and then you call me stoned at two in the morning, or five or four or something for you, and NOW you need to fucking study?"

"It's hard!"

"But you promised!"

"Oh my god, Cohen, grow up. I can't...I suck at school, and I need to be better."

"Can't you just be better next week?"

"Taylor said she'd come instead."

"Summer, I need YOU. I haven't seen you in two fucking months."

"It's only two extra weeks!"

"But it's my freaking birthday."

"I sent your present with Taylor, I will call you like eighty times, and I'll even sing that stupid song."

"Just...shit, Summer, just forget it."

"I'm sorry!"

"Forget about it. Bye."

"No, Cohen-"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cohen, it's me. I'm sorry. I...happy birthday. Don't throw your present away, okay? You'll like it. Or...I guess I would do that, not you. But...I'm sorry. Call me."

"Hi, me again. Taylor said you got my message. Um...please, Cohen, don't be mad. I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you. Bye."

"Cohen, I'm going to sleep now. I love you. Night. I...I do love you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Summer?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Sum!"

"Cohen?"

"Yeah baaaaaaaaaaaaby?"

"You're drunk."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah, but I'm nineteen, so it's okay."

"That's twenty-one."

"Same thing."

"Ooookay. I'm really tired, Cohen, but...how was your birthday?"

"Shitty. You made it bad."

"I know."

"And it was shit-shit-shitty. I didn't get to have sex."

"Sorry."

"Yeah! I like sex! Birthday sex!"

"Don't scream that, Cohen."

"I like to scream it."

"Fine. Did you open my present?"

"No. I was pissed."

"You should open it."

"No, I'm still pissed! Summer! You...you suck."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

"I love you though."

"Good. That's...good."

"I think I need to lie down."

"Don't pass out, Cohen. I love you. Night."

"Night, baaaaaaaaaaaaaby."

"Ugh. Night."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Seth," she whispered, and she was here, she was home, she was sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed.

No matter how many times he'd told himself that he never wanted to see her face again, it was heaven there, the moon shining on her eyes, making them sparkle.

"Ae you mad?"

"Yes," he murmured, he was mad, although he was starting to forget why.

"I'm sorry," she said, half crying, and reaching her arms out for him. "Cohen."

"No, Sum," he whispered. "You...you've been blowing me off for the last two months, and...did you cheat on me?"

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Do you think I would ever fucking cheat, Seth Cohen?"

He shook his head, somewhat out of fear. "No."

"I just...god, Cohen, I suck at school." She sniffled. "I think I flunked. I don't...shit."

"You flunked out?"

She nodded slowly, and he gathered her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Sum."

"I didn't...I couldn't...I'm good at parties," she spat. "I can't do all the school shit, all I can do is drink and smoke and have fun."

"No, Sum, you're so smart."

"I'm not, clearly." She sighed. "But I love you. If you'll still...you know, have me."

"You're right, you're not smart," he said like a smart ass, kissing her neck and holding her closer.

"My dad is going to disown me," she told him, "so your trust fund better be as big as I think it is."

"I love you," he said into her shoulder. "I'm going to marry you. Never go away again, I _missed _you."

Summer rolled her eyes, and shoved him onto his back, knocking his phone off the bed in the process.

"Likewise."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

end.


End file.
